WarGames: Prophecy Part 2
by JCman
Summary: The final part of Prophecy and the Sliknaught saga.


WarGames: Prophecy part 2

Ch:1

Two days later, Caterina and her minon Farragus Mcyntire had been searching for Jai for a few weeks straight, and they had no leads and they decided to return to the wiccan's home to rest and continue the search some other day. Meanwhile, Jai and the girls went over their plans, and they agreed that it was crucial to rescue Krishima before he was killed in front of Tokyo, and prevent Doctor Sliknaught from causing total devastation to life itself. They spent hours and hours trying to find a way to get things done quickly before it all got out of hand. But for now, they needed to rest and dwell on this in the morning, before Krishima was dead. The next day, Doctor Sliknaught was preparing his speech for later that day, and he looked forward to killing Krishima and finally regain control of his Japan. These thoughts brought a evil grin to his lips.

Ch:2

It was noon, and Krishima was alone in the dark room still chained up to the pole. Krishima didn't doubt that Jai would come and rescue him, but arrogant thoughts filled his head and he knew that he did'nt need rescuing, allthough a little help was ok to him. The rallly was going to start soon, so Krishima was running out of time. Because of the hype of the rally got around, the citizens who didn't follow Doctor Sliknaught, began to show up to the rally along with the doctor's followers. The rally had truly begun and the whole town was down in the town square. The doctor set up a platform which would raise Krishima up, when the time came. A podium was set up, so the doctor could be heard clearly by his people and be heard by anyone who wasn't down at the square. The doctor also made sure the rally was brodcasted all across Japan, so Jai could see the demise of his own brother, in the comfort of his own home. When the rally went live, Jai and the girls were watching with extreme foccus and intent. The rally went on for a few minutes, and it was sickening, but they had to wait for when the doctor was about to kill Krishima, but it was taking too long so they shut off the tv, and headed out to the rally with determination to end Johan Sliknaught's reign of terror.

Ch:3

As Jai, Juzuki and Devin headed to town square, they went over their plan once more: Jai and Juzuki were going to rescue Krishima and fight The doctor and his minions if they had to. and Devin was going to set charges all over Republika Corp. to cause a distraction. They continued their way, but when they passed by a creepy house , they had a feeling they were being watched. The house belonged to Caterina and Farragus, and they heard voices outside and the noise roused them from their slumber. Farragus walked over to the window and he saw Jai with two girls walking past the house,and he began to laugh "I guess i found you at last Jai!" he said. Farragus left his room and grabbed his bag full of deadly weapons and dumped it out on the living room table, as he began to sort through the pile for the perfect weapon. After a few minutes, Farragus finally found what he was looking for: his trusty scottish dagger and a pair of twin sai. The assasin woke up his mistress and they set out after Jai and the girls. Jai and the girls kept on walking, when suddenly out of nowhere a man wearing a kilt, metal bands on his forearms, and spiked boots. Close behind the man was a woman in her twenties, with shoulder lengh black hair, and she wore a black dress. The three teens were momentarily terrifed. Farragus spoke "Suprised to see me laddie?" Jai swallowed his fear and spoke up "You're supposed to be dead!" The scottsman smiled "You see that woman behind me?" " She's a wiccan and because of her I''m standing before you." Jai became angry " You really want to do this?" "Because I remember killing you last time." Farragus scowled "Don't remind me!" Jai turned to Devin and he told her to go on to Republika Corp. and set the charges. Devin nodded and ran off, leaving Jai and Juzuki to deal with Farragus alone. "Your move laddie." said Farragus. Jai threw a punch at the scottsman's head and it hit home. Farragus stumbled backward and shook his head. "You're stronger than last time, boy but this time it will take a little more than that to beat me." farragus unsheathed the knife and lunged at Jai, who side stepped and knocked the blade from his hand. Farragus growled with rage and pounced on top of Jai and put his hands to his throat. Jai tried to pry the scottsman's hands off his throat, but he was too strong. Caterina had seen enough "Farragus enough, let him go." Farragus released his grip and got off of Jai and he said " We'll meet again Laddie, and next time you will die!" Farragus and Caterina disapeared instantly and were no where in sight.

Ch:4

The rally began, and Doctor Sliknaught stepped up to the podium and spoke into the microphone"My people today I will make history by ridding the world of homosuperior and giving it back to homosapien, like how our ancestors lived." The crowd cheered for their leader, and began to chant his name. "Now, now I appreciate your praise, but we are here to purify the world of the superhuman menace once and for all!" The doctor gestured toward Krishima, who was still chained to the pole and he looked terrible. Meanwhile, Devin had reached Republika Corp. and she needed to find a way onto the roof, she was totally unaware tha she was being watched Devin noticed a ladder attached to the building and she made her way up to the roof. She removed the backpack with the explosives and she attached them to the roof. Devin armed the bombs with the detonator and she was about to set the timer , when she was attacked from behind, and she hit the rooftop and slipped into unconciousness. Devin woke up feeling dazed and confused. She could not move her arms, because they were chained above her head attached to a metal pole. The doctor walked up to her and spoke "Well, well it looks like we have another mutant to kill." he said to the crowd. The crowd went willd amd they cheered for their leader. The doctor was face to face with Devin and he spoke again "Its such a shame that i have to kill such a beautiful girl , like yourself but I have no choice." he said as he gently stroked her cheek. Devin shuddered at his touch, and she spoke "I don't even know why I even worked for a psycho like you!" Doctor Sliknaught did not like her remark, he struck her across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek. Devin winced in pain and she glared at the doctor angrily, as she only hoped Jai and Juzuki would rescue her amd Krishima.

Ch:5

The doctor was ready to kill both Devin and Krishima, and the crowd cheered louder as Doctor Sliknaught brandished a knife from his pocket and he held it out for everyone to see. The doctor spoke into the mic one last time "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to witness the mutant race coming to an end?" The crowd shouted their reply, and the doctor grinned wickedly and he walked up to the two mutants and he was about to slit their throats, when suddenly he heard someone shout " ENOUGH!" Doctor Sliknaught lowered the knife and turned his attention to who spoke . There were two hooded figures behind the crowd and they moved past the crowd toward the platform where the doctor was standing. The doctor signaled his soliders and they formed a circle around the hooded figures. Suddenly the one figure raised his hand and the soliders froze in their tracks and they twitched as they awkardly moved toward the doctor with their weapons trained on him. The doctor was enraged "What the hell is going on here!" he shouted. The figures lowered their hoods and the crowd gasped, the doctor was even more enraged"YOU!" he snarled. Jai smirked " Suprised to see me doc?" The doctor spoke again "What are you doing to my men!" Jai responded "Its simple really, I'm just altering their electrical impulses in their brains with my powers." "I could make them kill you, but that would be too easy." Jai continued. The doctor was agitated " That doesn't matter now Jai , new powers or not, I'm going to kill your brother and you can't do anything about it." As if on cue, June materialised and held Jai in a tight grip and did not let go. Jai struggled to get free, but June held her arm against his throat, and she elbowed him in the stomach with her free arm. Jai gasped in pain from the sudden blow, he felt the air being sucked from his lungs and it was extremley painful. "Now , now Jai one more sudden move like that, and I'll have no choice to kill your brother, and the other two. said the doctor. "Please, let them go." "Its me you want." Jai pleaded. Doctor Sliknaught smiled "You're right, so I'm going to let your friends go, and then i'm going to kill you." The doctor motioned his men to untie Krishima and Devin. The other soliders let go of Juzuki as well. The doctor spoke again "Now that's out of the way, I think its time you and I settled things the old fashioned way." "Oh I almost forgot, June kill the rest of them." he continued. June smiled wickedly "My pleasure." she said. June sprung into action and lunged after Krishima, who was looking forward to the ultimate rematch. Jai looked around for Juzuki, but she was gone.

Ch:6

Doctor Sliknaught was ready to fight, as was Jai, but Jai was still wondering were Juzuki had gone, but he remebered she could turn invisble and she was possibly in the area. The doctor removed his military jacket and tossed it to the ground. He took the knife from his belt and stood in a defensive stance. Jai removed his cloak and tossed it aside and he took the dagger from his belt and stood readily to fight. Doctor Sliknaught began his attack and he ran at Jai with the knife gleaming in his hand. Jai prepared to block the attack, when it hit Jai stumbled backward, with a look of astonishment on his face. The doctor laughed "What's the matter jai, am I too strong for you?" Jai was still reeling from the damage dealt by the doctor . Where did he get this kind of strength? he thought. Jai shook it off and he ran at the doctor, full speed. The doctor saw Jai running at him, he smiled and he stretched out his arms to catch Jai off guard. Jai jabbed his fist toward the doctor as he ran, hoping to hit the mark. Jai skidded to a halt, and the fist was going to land, but with amazing snakelike speed, the doctor grabbed jai's fist in a bone crushing grip. Jai could not belive what just happened, but he snapped out of it and lauched his fist toward the doctor, but yet again the doctor stopped the fist from coming. The doctor smiled" Like i said Jai, I am too much for too handle, you can't possibly beat me!" Jai struggled to get free from the doctor's grip, but he was too strong. The doctor stared into Jai's terror stricken eyes and laughed once more " This is the end Jai, you will die right here, as your family will fall besides you, your god cannot save you from certain death." jai thoughts raced wildly_ This can't be it, I won't give up I have to do this for my father and mostly I have to do this for Juzuki and_ Krishima. The doctor with all his strength, bent back Jai's wrists. Jai felt his own wrists snap, and he cried out in pain, he fell to his knees, and braced for what came next. The doctor pulled the gun hanging from his belt and aimed it directly between Jai's eyes. The doctor spoke" Goodbye Jai, I'll always remeber this moment as I'm tearing Japan apart and rebuilding it in my image." The doctor pulled the trigger, Jai heard the gun go off and he felt the bullet burrow into his skull. Jai felt he was fading fast and he hit the ground hard. Th doctor laughed louder than ever, as he stood over Jai's body to finish him off, but suddenly he felt a rock strike his face. The doctor was suddenly angry "Who dares attack me?" No answer. The doctor was losing his patience and he shouted "Show your self!" it was silent. The doctor was about to shout out again, when suddenly somthing caught his eye. A femine silhoute reflected off the dirt, and he saw it move. The doctor prepared himself for an attack, he held out his arm and grabbed the air . There was nothing for him to grab and he searched around, but it was silent. Suddenly somthing struck the side of his head and he went down . Juzuki reapeared and she kneeled next to Jai and she began to cry "Jai please, don't die on me now, I love you." Jai managed to say his last words "I love you too." Juzuki cried harder, and began to stroke his hair and reasure him he would make it. Juzuki continued to sob, Jai was fading fast and he knew he would die,but he mostly cared about Juzuki. They suddenly heard a voice "I'm sorry to break up the lovefest, but someone is going to die !" The doctor stood back up and began to walk toward Juzuki and Jai. Juzuki threw herself over jai and said "I won't let you kill jai, you won't get away with everything you've done!" she said. The doctor smiled "I admire your bravery Juzuki, but you won't get in my way." He aimed the gun at Juzuki and he was about to pull the trigger. A few seconds later Jai woke up, dazed and confused. He was surrounded by bright white walls and i the room was empty. "What happened?" he said aloud. A voice answered "You have moved on to a better place." Jai spoke again "What do you mean by that?" " Am I dead?" The speaker materialised in front of Jai and he was astounded "Juzuki is that you?" The figure spoke "No, I may look like Juzuki to you, It's all in your head, but I think you really know who I am." Jai suddenly put two and two together " Wait you mean your're Jesus Christ?" " and I'm in heaven?" Jesus spoke again "Yes you are here, my son but not for long, Juzuki needs you." Jai began to anwer, but suddenly Jesus dissapeared and the bright room vanished. Jai heard a voice call his name "Jai please come back to me, I need you." It echoed over and over, untill at last Jai woke up with a start. Juzuki felt Jai began to breathe and watched as his eyes fluttered open. "J-Juzuki, I'm so happy you're ok." he managed to say. Juzuki was so happy "Jai you're alive!" Jai suddenly noticed his surroundings, he also noticed his wrists weren't broken and he also noticed the bullet was no longer inside his brain. The doctor also noticed this "This isn't possible, you just died!" "shot you with my special weapon!" he said angrily. Juzuki removed herself from Jai and watched him get up. Jai stood triumphtly and he was ready to fight once more. Without looking at Juzuki he spoke "Juzuki, its not safe here, get out of here." Juzuki protested " I can't leave you here to fight him, he'll kill you!" Jai spoke sternly " This isn't up for discussion, get some where safe now!" After a few minutes , Juzuki got up off the sand and she walked to where the townspeople were standing. Jai smirked at the doctor and spoke " Lets finish this!" Energy crackled between Jai's finger tips and his eyes glowed blue. Jai lunged at the doctor fast as he possibly could. The impact was tremendous, Jai was suddenly in front of the doctor , who was amazed by his newfound energy. The doctor shook off his amazement and he threw a punch directly at Jai's face. The punch never collided with his face, Jai quick as lighting grabbed his fist tightly. The doctor was filled with rage, and he threw his other fist at Jai, but it was all the same, Jai grasped the other fist and the doctor was overcome with familiarsation. The doctor's eyes went wide with fear "Jai, I was just kidding about, what i said, please don't kill me!" Jai smiled " Whats wrong doc, afraid to die?" The doctor said nothing. Jai was about to break the doctor's wrists, energy crackled once more and Jai was filled with enough strengh of a thousand men, and he bent back the doctor's wrists. The doctor screamed in pain,but he suddenly felt a surge of rage fill his entire body and he felt the change sweep over him. The doctor laughed, and Jai suddenly noticed, he loosened his grip on the doctor's wrists and said "What's so funny?" the doctor spoke " Now you are going to see my true power!" He groaned and he grunted as his muscles twitched stretched, and his clothing tore completly. Once the transformation was complete, the doctor was gone. Jai was overcome with terror as he stared at the huge reptilan creature. "S-so this is the demon Tefuel?" he said. The demon laughed "Now you see you are doomed." Jai was unconviced" I'm not afraid of you!" The demon laughed again " You may not be afraid of me, but I know who will be." Before Jai could reply, the demon took off and headed toward the townspeople. The people were terrifed and they scattered all over to get away from the creature. The only person standing in the creature' s path was Juzuki. Juzuki was terrifed and she could not move from the spot, she screamed as the creature was about to attack her."NO!" Jai cried out. he ran after the creature and flung himself in front of Juzuki,pushing her out of the way. The creature collided with jai. They crumpled in a heap on the sand.

Ch:7

The demon thought he had crushed Jai, but he was wrong. There was a flash of light, and Jai was no longer underneath the demon. He was face to face with Anubis, who looked very angry. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he snarled. Anubis flung the demon off of him and sent him flying yards away. Meanwhile, Krishima and Devin were fighting June. They had been fighting for a long time and it was taking a toll on them both. But their fatiuge wouldn't stop them. Krishima had enough, so he began to think on how to he could stop her without killing her. June lunged at Krishima again, knocking him to the ground. Krishima pushed her away from him, and he saw an opening, just as she was going to attack again. He grabbed a fistful of sand and flung it into her eyes. June screamed in pain and rage, as she tried to blink the sand from her eyes. June swung blindly at Krishima hoping to hit him, but there was no prevail. Devin and Krishima tackled June to the ground hard. June thrashed and screamed as they held her against the ground, but they were too strong. Krishima pulled handcuffs and a coil of rope from his pockets and wrenched June's arms behind her back and clicked the handcuffs around her wrists and hogtied her with the rope, tightly. Tefuel recovered and went after Anubis with hate and malice on his mind. "You will not beat us boy, there is no chance in hell that will happen!" the creature bellowed. Tefuel lunged at Anubis and tackled him to the ground. The demon laughed "Now you will suffer!"he said. "Not so fast demon!" said Anubis. The wolf stretched out his palms and lighting exploded from his hands and struck the demon in a electrifying blow. Tefuel looked hurt, and black scorch marks on him that was enough proof to show it. The demon was angry "Is that the best you have boy?" Anubis charged at Tefuel with all his might. The demon blocked him, and when he was open, the demon spit acid from his fangs, blinding the wolf. Anubis could not see a thing, the pain was unbearable. Anubis was incredibly angry. He wiped the venom from his eyes and growled at Tefuel "Now you see what I can really do!" Anubis concentrated and suddenly a surge of power emitted from him, and he had become incredibly strong in seconds. His appearance was changed, and he was no longer Anubis: spirit of lighting, he had become Anubis : spirit of fire and lighting.

Ch:8

Tefuel's cold eyes widened in fear, but the fear subsided and he spoke " You don't scare me boy, no matter how powerful you become!" He reared back and prepared to spit a ball of acid, but before the acid left his fangs, Anubis quickly reached him and hit him with a blow that knocked the creature off his feet. The demon scrambled to his feet, and he did not look very happy. "You've made things worse for yourself, you fool!" he shouted. Anubis was not threatened by his words, and he began his attack. The beast conjured a fireball and launched it at the demon. Tefuel hissed in pain, and lunged at Anubis, but he dodged and rolled back on his feet. The demon was really, really angry now. He was able to produce a reptilan tail from his backside, and he used it to attack Anubis. Anubis dodged the first strike, but he was unable to block the tail from whipping back and knocking him off his feet. Anubis quickly got up and tried to protect himself. Tefuel whipped out his tail again, and instead of striking Anubis, it wrapped around his throat and began to constrict his windpipe. Anubis clawed at the tail, but it did not loosen. The life was slowly being choked out of him, and he could not do anything to get free._ I can't give up now, Japan needs me. he thought. Anubis_ finally got the strength to move his left arm and he reached around his throat and squeezed the tail hard. Tefuel shreiked in pain and withdrew his tail from the throat of Anubis. The wolf dropped on the ground and he began to feel the air return to his lungs. "You're strong, but i will end you soon enough!" said the demon. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" replied Anubis. The wolf lunged at the demon and quickly sliced off his tail with razor sharp claws. Tefuel hissed in pain. The demon charged full speed at the wolf._ I have to finish this._ Jai thought. Anubis charged up all of his energy, and it began to build up . Time seemed to slow down, and then everything came rushing back, as Anubis released a huge shockwave of electricity and flames. The impact knocked the demon off his feet, elctricty and fire engulfed him from head to toe. The demon's screams were audible by everyone, they suddenly became more human after every minute. The smoke cleared, and Doctor Sliknaught laid on the sand broken and beaten. Jai returned to his natural state and he spoke " Its over Sliknaught, you lose." The doctor managed to speak "I may have lost the war, but it is far from over." The doctor began to laugh,but jai was not amused. "Laugh it up Doc, you just lost more than the battle." The doctor stopped laughing and spoke " What do you mean ?" he asked. jai smirked "This." he said. He pulled out a remote and he pressed a button, and a few seconds went by and suddenly in the distance Republika Corp. exploded in a ball of flames. the doctor looked into the sky and saw the flames and debris rain down in the distance. "No, its not fair you have taken everything from me!" the doctor screamed. Suddenly several squad cars pulled up in the middle of townsquare and several police officers piled out of the cars. Jai noticed the police chief and he ran up to him. "Chief, what's going on?" The chief replied " Jai, we got a call and we came up here as fast as we could." "Where is the doctor?" the chief continued. Jai responded " Over here." Jai led the chief over where the doctor lay and the cheif spoke "And to think, i thought you were a good man Doctor." The chief signaled over a few officers and they quickly approached and dragged the doctor to his feet. "Let me go you swine!" " I am this worlds savior!" The chief spoke " Be quiet, you won't do any further damage, once you are in prison." "Take him away." he told the officers. They pulled him away and began taking him to one of the police cars. The doctor struggled and screamed obscenties, as he was being dragged away and he was shoved into a car and it pulled away to the finest prison in Japan. Jai turned back to the chief and spoke "Now that's over with, what do with June?" The chief responded " I guess we take her to prison as well." Jai began to walk with the chief to where June was restrained. June was no where to be seen. "Where is she!?" said Jai. Krishima looked at the spot and only saw the rope and the handcuffs on the ground. Krishima groaned " I was right here, how could she've gotten away!" "Don't worry, she won't get far ." said the chief. The police thanked Jai and the others and they returned to their cars and pulled away. Japan was back to normal, and the people of Tokyo began to cheer as loud as they could for their heroes. Jai embraced the praise from his people, and he wrapped an arm around Juzuki and gave her a passionate kiss.


End file.
